The Virgin Alfred
by HaiCaddieGummi
Summary: Alfred walks Fem!England Alice home... and things get...hmmm spicy... Keep in mind that both Fem! and Male! hetalia characters live together


Alice walked into the world meeting, and took a look around to see who was there. She saw Japan, Italy, and all the rest. But the once country she saw made her heart flutter. America. But once she saw what he was doing, her heart became heavier than usual. He was flirting with the Japanese country. Alice loved Alfred with all her heart, more than anyone could imagine. She walked to the other side of the room and sat in a chair farthest from him. She felt him look at her, and she turned her head his way. He winked at her, making her heart a little lighter. She looked away, not bearing to see him putting moves on another country. Speaking of putting moves on a country… A French man came up from behind the lovely British country and started to flirt. Alfred frowned a little, but continued with his work. Surprisingly, an Italian man who smelt like pasta sensed her depression and discomfort, and he came over "Ve! Whatsa wrong?" Alice sighed and whispered into the Italians ear "America keeps flirting with other people. Kind of makes me sad ya'know?"

The Italian man giggled "Veh~ It's a natural thingy! Like mine is PASTA!" Alice giggled at his relation to pasta, and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Feliciano, and walked away.

While Alice was about to leave the building and head home, a familiar and wonderful voice stopped her, "Hey! Alice!" she lazily looked back and responded (her heart a little distraught) "Oh. Hi, Alfred…". Alfred flashed his movie-star smile, making Alice's heart flutter. "How goes it?" he asked. She shrugged "Good. How about you?" She saw something on his face… was he blushing? "Okay… There's someone I want to ask out but…" he trailed off. The British girl cocked her head to a side and asked "Who?"

Alfred pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his perfect nose. "J-Just… someone." Alice leaned against a wall, her skirt swooshing to the side. "So, what's stopping you?" She folded her arms.

"I… don't know if the person likes me back!" Alfred brushed his fingers through his golden hair."

"You don't know, until you try…" She looked back at the American who was grinning and standing in the middle of the hall awkwardly "T-True…" Alice just smiled at his own goofiness. And he blushed a lighter pink.

Alice quickly turned her head towards the big doors that led to the meeting room, which had shouting coming from it. Alfred turned and looked at the door "Wooow." Alice just rolled her eyes muttering "Bloody idiots…" She turned her body to the American heart still having butterflies still bouncing off the walls "I'm going home… see you." She started walking away with the disturbing fact of who Alfred could like.

The man awkwardly held his hand up and almost yelled "W-Wait! It's raining… I'll walk with you." He hurried to her side. Inside Alice is going complete crazy _Chyaaa! _but instead she said "O-Ok…"

He smiled "Sweet." Alfred reached out and took her hand, a light blush upon his face, along with the girl.

The two walked to Alice's house, hand in hand, still holding the umbrella. Alice listened as Alfred whistled lightly. Her phone went off as the ringtone played Monster by Meg and Dia, Alice's eyes flickered towards the caller I.D. She groaned, "France is such a frog." And she then turned her phone off, so no disruptions were made between her and the American. His phone went off as well, Alice giggled at the ringtone which was Big Balls by ACDC. "He really is…" Alfred just sent it to voicemail.

Alice went into her pocket and pulled out her little Ipod. She offered and earbud to her crush "Wanna listen to it?" He nodded and put it in his ear, blushing a little. Pika girl by DJ S3Rl came on, Alice singed along quietly.

The two finally reach her street after about ten minutes of walking in the rain. She still hummed quietly as it began to down pour. Alfred bit his lip side-stepping a puddle "It really does rain a lot in London." Alice looked up at the sky "I sort of like it, but yes it does rain a lot." She giggled and handed Alfred her Ipod. She ran and jumped into a puddle, splashing water everywhere, she laughed. Alfred blushed as her skirt had risen up a bit, her long-pigtails flinging around in a circle as she twirled. "Geez, Iggy! No need to be so childish." Now that was a first… but she just smiled and walked back "No need to not have fun in the rain." They walked side-by-side once again as Alfred smiled.

She giggled and stepped from under the umbrella again, this time just letting the rain drop down onto her lovely face. Alfred blushed from under the umbrella still staying dry. The song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction came onto the Ipod. Alice started to play in the rain again. And as soon as the song came on, America started to sing along immediately. The British girl heard him sing along and blushed, but hid it as she opened the door to her house. "Wanna come in?" she asked.

He nodded still singing along. She led him into the warm house, and turned to him "I'll be right back… I'm gonna go change." she tugged her pig-tails out, and pulled her sweater off, as she walked to the bedroom. Once she left Alfred blushed a deep red, wanting to follow her very badly.

A song popped into her head as she slid her big shirt on. She sang Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. She slipped on pajama shorts, along with her flying mint green bunny slippers. She walked back out to the American. "Do you want something to drink?" he blushed brightly "S-Sure."

Alice became confused on why he was blushing at a simple question. "Tea, hot chocolate or coffee?" She started towards the kitchen as she heard him say "Coffee." She turned around and looked at him in the door-way. "Mmmk, I'll go make a pot." she skipped the rest of the way into the kitchen, to start the coffee.

Warm arms wrapped around her little waist "Mmmm, smells good." Alice blushed and said "Y-Yeah…" She reached up to grab the sugar in the cupboard, as he held her closer. She came back down and placed a hand over his larger hands, she received chills from his warmth. She got goosebumps once a pair of lips kissed her smooth neck "You're really pretty~" he purred the three words into her ear. "A-Alfred…" she set the sugar down and turned around in his arms.

"Yes?" he looked into her green eyes. She went on her tip-toes and kissed him gently, she wasn't very surprised that he kissed back, but it still have her butterflies. They both parted and she rested her head on his warm broad chest, wrapping his skinny arms around. Alfred smiled to himself, feeling accomplished that he kissed the girl he loved. "Am I the girl you wanted to ask out?" she mumbled into his chest. He nodded, and Alice went back up on her tip toes and kissed him again. He was caught by surprise and he blushed a light red as he closed his eyes.

Alice giggled and turned around and poured coffee into the mugs. The American watched her with a grin. She pulled her hair to one side and asked "Wanna watched a movie?" she handed him the mug as he nodded with excitement. She raised an eyebrow "A scary movie?" she smirked.

"O-Okay! Yeah! I'm the hero!" he hesitated "I can handle it?" Alice giggled and kissed his cheek "Yes… yes you can." She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room, where there was blankets and more warmth, "Maybe… Paranormal Activity?" She set the mug down and walked towards the movie rack. "O-Okay…. Y-yeah. Sounds great!" But she sensed the worry in his voice. She just giggled and bent down to get the DVD put in the player.

Alfred walked by, smacking her ass in the process. She squeaked from surprise and then gets a devious idea as she put the movie in. He sat on the couch happily. And Alice sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

The movie started and she waited for a moment before a scary part came on.

It came to the park and the British girl did something to make the American jump to the roof. She giggled as he was shaking and he screamed. A manly scream of course…

She gave a kiss on his cheek still giggling. But when the real scary part came, she jumped and hid her face in Alfred shoulder. He shook even more as well. She held his big hand and unwillingly hopped into his lap, still very scared. Alfred blushed a little and so did Alice once she realized "Oh, s-sorry." she quickly got off of him. "I-its fine…" she rested her head on his shoulder again, still holding his hand, as the movie ended.

She just giggled and asked "You ok?" Alfred nodded "I-I'm fine! I-I'm awesome, aaaaand the hero!" she giggled and kissed his cheek as he blushed. She stood up, getting cold from the blankets slipping from her bare skin. She drank the last of the coffee, and walked towards the kitchen " I don't know about you, but I'm wide awake." she set the cup in the sink as Alfred said "Yeap."

She hummed quietly as she washed the cups. Alfie sat on the counter, Alice furrowed her brow as a thought came to mind "Hey is Tony, at your house alone?" the American shrugged "Yeah, so?"

"Will he be ok?"

"Yeah! He's always home."

"Oh, ok." she giggled "Just wondering." she hopped up on the counter opposite from the man. "Have you ever seen Jackass 3?" Alfred nodded "Yeah!"

Alfred blushed a little from the sound of her giggle. "Soo, funny. The people in your country are so weird." she smiled as he face-palmed himself. An idea popped into the Brit's head "Wanna go swimming? I finally got an indoor pool!"

"I-I… don't have a swimsuit…" Alice smiled and said "Its fine! Just go in your boxers!"

"But then I won't have dry ones!" Alice giggled as she hopped down from the counter "Hehe, I'll lend you a pair of my pajama shorts!" Alfred blushed.

"But they are so small!" she shrugged.

"Soooo…? The hero can wear anything and still look manly!" He blushed even more than he was before. "C'mon!" Alice grabbed his hand and shows the way to the pool. He followed willingly, but unwillingly was blushing. She opened the door to the large pool. He followed in as the British girl stripped from her shirt and shorts, leaving her in her lace bra and undies. Alfred stared at the girl as she jumped into the warm pool. He blushed once she turned around, and waited for him. "C'mon Alfie!" she called out to him. He completely stripped (so he was naked) and jumped into the pool.

Alice blushed as she swam toward him. "So, whattya wanna do?" Alfred asked. Alice shrugged then splashed him with water. They both laugh as they began a splashing fight. Alice found her eyes travel to Alfred's six pack, she blushed as he caught her, but he just smiles.

The Brit went under water to get her blonde hair fully wet. Alfred was playfully splashing the water around as she did so.

Alice giggled "I'll go put on music." she hopped out of the pool, walking into the living room, but grabbing a towel before she stepped on the cold wooden floor. Alfred smiled and blushed as he watched her hips swing back and forth as she got out.

She came back with her Ipod and Ipod -doc, setting it up on a higher surface away from the water, she yelled back to the naked man "Hmmmm…. What song?"

He shrugged and yelled "Whatever is good with you." Alice got all giddy as she mumbled "Mmk!" she puts on the song I Like That, and then cannonballs back into the pool. She listened as Alfred sang the whole song.

Alice began small talk with a smile saying "What's your favorite song?"

The American shrugged "Dunno. I surprisingly like American Idiot" and then he laughed. His deep voice rumbled through the room, making Alice a little….wet. She noticed it about herself and hurried over to a little control on the side of the pool. She nervously giggled "Well mine is hot mess, by Natalie Kills." She began to play with the colors and temperature of the pool, with the remote.

As Alice played with the color, the pool water changed from red, and then to blue. Alfred grinned saying "That's cool…" Alice smiled "I usually find myself here more than expected because of the lights…" she blushed. Alfred just nodded in agreement quietly.

Alice gracefully floated on top of the water, watching the little droplets of rain trickle down the window. Alfred bit his lip, as she began to sing Oh No by Marina and the Diamonds. Alfred grinned "Hey Alice?" she looked at him "Yeeees Alfred?"

"Me, you, Francis, and Ivan have something in common…" He grinned an evil smile, which sort of freaked Alice out. But made her melt because he looked very sexy. Which, by the way, made her blush "Wh-what?" Alfred smirked "Our national colors."

Alice busted out laughing "I thought you were going to pull a Francis and say something perverted haha." He blushed lighter, and started to get closer. Alice instantly saw how the space between them, was getting smaller, and smaller. Sooner than expected, the man was right in front of her. He looked up with his bright blue eyes "Why are you floating?" She giggled "'Cause its relaxing… try it" She gestured to the place beside her. Alfred was a little dumbfounded. "How!"

"Here." Alice put his hand on his back and gently leans him back in the water. Blushing at the site of his… ahem. She made him float "Just…" she took his glasses off "relax." Alice watched as he closed his eyes and relaxed. She swam to a platform and set his glasses on it. She came back and kissed his cheek, relaxing next to him.

The kiss made him lose his balance and fall into the water, she just giggled and went underwater as well to see if he was ok. They both popped back up as Alfred said "Duude. Not cool." Alice just smirked and closed her eyes and continued floating.

Alfred watched the little sexy figure, float. With only a thin padded bra (which by the way, he didn't realize how big her boobs were until now) and her lace underwear. She quietly hummed to a song. He blushed as he began to get hard "Alice~…" She opened an eye "Hmm?" he blushed more "N-Never mind…" She leaned up from floating "C'mon, you can tell me…"

"Y-You're really pretty…" she blushed into a smile. She gave him a gentle kiss and whispered "Your really cute." she smiled more as he blushed a deeper red "Pfft. T-That's… N-Not true…"

"It's very true… your eyes…" she wrapped her arms around his strong neck gently "Your smile…and everything else about you…" He wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. "Noooo…" she blushed "Mhmm…" Alice began to get closer to Alfred, their bodies almost touching. He pulled her even closer, forgetting the fact that he was naked. She kissed his collarbone, blushing a light pink. He lifted her head gently and kissed her soft pink lips. She kissed deeper, putting her fingers in his hair. He smiled against her lips, as his all time favorite song came on: I Write Sins Not Tragedies came on.

Alice's fingers tapped at the pizzicato in the beginning, lightly against his soft skin on his back. Alfred kissed her a little more forcefully, she began to lead him against the wall, not breaking the hot kiss. He pushed her against the wall, both made their bodies touch more. Alfred's hand slithered under her bra and unclips it in the front. The song Hero/Heroine came on, and she gasped from his touch. He slowly kissed down her jaw line and onto her neck, Alice tilted her head for him to have more access to her luscious neck. She gasped as he bit down lightly. He grinned, and let go of her skin. She bit her lip and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. He smirked at her, lust full in his eyes.

She gently pulled him into a long kiss, and he gently kissed back. Now it was her turn to go down to his neck, leaving little hickeys. He groaned a little, becoming more erect.

Alice took her bra that hung off of her arms, and threw it out of the pool. Alfred blushed mumbling "Dude…" Alice blushed and bowed her head to look at her boobs "You think they are small?" Alfred smiled "N-No.."

"Then what's wrong?" she gave him a kiss on his collarbone leaving a small bite mark.

"I…" he blushed "I'm a…" Alice realized what he was going to say. She turned her head sideways "A what?" she giggled a little "Alfred… are you… a virgin?" she bit her lip with a smirk as he blushed. "W-Well! Japan wouldn't! And Mattie!" Alice frowned as he muttered out other things. It felt like she was going to cry…

"So, I'm just a third choice?" her throat got a little tight. Alfred widened his eyes "N-No!" he bit his lip "I… love you." She rested her head on his chest wrapping her tiny arms around his muscular body, "I-I love you too." Alfred let a sigh of relief out muttering "Thank god."

Alice giggled, giving him a rough kiss, as he kissed back. The song Love Like Woe comes on, and she deepens the kiss pressing their bodies together. She wrapped her arms tighter, and started leading him towards the Jacuzzi. Once they reached it, Alfred's face turned red, and he pulls away from the kiss, "Are we _that _kind of couple?" he asked. Alice kissed his neck "What do you mean?"

"Moving around when we're about to fuck." Alice smiled "Well I'm not sure… I was moving to the Jacuzzi so I could sit on your lap…" she trailed off by kissing his neck leaving a purple hickey against his sweet, sweet skin. She felt his face get warm, "O-oh…" Alice brushed her lips over his, going down to the jaw line. His hands slithered down and he squeezed her ass. She gasped and puts him on a wide seat, as her hand travel down to his… manhood. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Alice moved her hand faster, and faster, loving the sound of his loud moan. Alice stops and blushes, biting her lip she asks "Do you have a c-condom?" He blushed as he talked between huffs of breathes "I really wasn't… planning on… getting laid… tonight." Alice just smiled "Uh-huh suuure." she giggled "I'll go get one then…"

"W-Why do you have them?" Alice blushed and giggled "I just do… just in case." she laughed and hopped out of the pool, and walks to her room.

She froze when she heard Male!England and Male!Frances voice bickering in the living room. She hauled her ass and grabs two condoms, she hauls back to the pool and locks the door behind.

Alfred looked up at the frantic girl "Uh?" a loud yelling came from another room "IF YOU BLOODY DO THAT TO THAT POOR GIRL, YOU FROG, I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH THE NEAREST KITCHEN UTENCIL!" Alice bit her lip with a smirk "They're home from the meeting… gah!" Alice thought of an idea to save their little all nighter. She hurried to close the blinds and turns the water color a dark color, but light enough to see her lover. "Just in case." she giggled as she walked over to him, who was still sitting down with a hard erection. He pulled her back to straddling him. He gave her a passionate kiss, tasting the British girl. He slipped his fingers, in the waistband of her panties. Her gasping at his touch, he grinned seductively. She leans on him, kissing his neck and placing her hands on his strong tanned shoulders. He pulled her panties off as fast as possible, making her smirk. "Anxious are we?" she giggled out. He blushed, light enough to see in the dark room. "Don't tease me like that…" she flashed him a seductive smile, handing him a condom. He opened the little packet with his teeth, and slid it on his hard manhood. She watched him with a grin, and blush across her cheeks. She may not be a virgin. But this was the second time ever she has had sex.

They gave each other a passionate kiss, that even Francis couldn't with-stand. He pulled her closer, preparing her for his big mast. His erection poked into her leg, her wanting him more than ever. "Sooo…" Alice nodded, looking into his eyes full of lust and desire. He positioned himself for her opening. She bit her lip and moaned as he slowly entered. She moaned and gasped as she grasped his back, and after a few seconds, he was fully in.

Alice moaned a little louder, but she kissed Alfred to suppress it. He held her side as he lift her up and down on his mast. He felt the insides of her, making him moan. She gasped more and gently bit his neck leaving little marks. She wanted more, she went faster, the moans getting louder. He kissed her hotly, helping her go faster. She giggled as the song Good Girls Go Bad, came on. She kissed him roughly, Alfred grinned into the kiss.

Alice bit his bottom lip, Alfred moaned. They both started to go harder and faster. She opened her mouth as a loud moan was about to slip out, but Alfred stopped it by shoving his sweet tongue into her mouth, kissing her. She giggled "I love you…" she kissed back with as much force. "I love you too." They gave each other a sweet kiss. Alice still going up and down his mast, feeling his every inch. Alfred placed his hand on her thigh making her go faster and harder. Soon, they were pounding into each other. They both felt their climax coming, so they went faster. "Ah… ah… Alfieeee." she leaned back as he nibbled her nipple. Her moans, made him moan. "A-Alice, I'm… going to. Ah ah!" He moaned out her name and his mast had white stuff coming out of it.

Alice dismounted the American, who was breathing heavily, she leaned over and gave him a highly passionate kiss moaning. She still felt as if he was still going inside of her. She breathed her sweet breath onto his neck. Their chests slowly rising and falling. Alfred grabbed the out of breath beauty and held her like a baby in his lap, she kissed his nose and smiles. He returned the sweet smile. Alice giggled as she started the Jacuzzi. Alfred blushed a bit, relaxing into the tub.

Alice wiggled a little bit, and got comfy, cuddling against his chest. He held her close and whispered "Your so beautiful." Alice blushed and kissed his shoulder "Your just sexy." He laughed lightly, Alice took comfort of his rumbling chest and closed her eyes. "That's a good thing." he flexed his muscles. Alice smiled "Muscle man…"

"You know you love it…" he grinned.

"Never said I didn't now did I?" she smiled in to his chest.

"Uh…" he tried to remember if she did or not "I…dunno!" she giggled "Don't hurt yourself Mr. Hero." He blushed and mumbled "Okayy…" Just then a certain Englishmen yells "Alice! Get that bloody git away from you!"

Alice hopped up and out of the pool, slipping her shirt and shorts back on, no underwear. She opened the door a little bit "What do you want Arthur?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "You know it effects me too! You can at least warn me when you're going to do that! Goddammit, Francis was over!" Alice smirked "Well why was Francis over?" he glared at her.

"Ivan and Wang Yao were as well! We couldn't find America, but now I know why…" Alice did a fake gasp "You were having an orgy!" he rolled his eyes.

"Belt up. We had a G5 meeting. G4 without Alfred." Alice rolled her eyes again. Arthur gritted his teeth and went past the door, "Alfred you missed another G5 meeting" he just shrugged.

Alice blushed "Well you can go now!" she got a devious look "Or I can take him to my room…" Alfred blushed "A-Arthur…I… Can you leave?"Alice smirked and yelled "SURPRISE BUTTSEX!" She jumped on Arthur's back, making him go crazy and run around the house, all of the countries laughed once they saw the two British countries. America laughed and got dressed, coming out to see everyone else. Arthur yells "Get off you twat!" all the other countries giggle. Alfred watches with a smirk on his face. Alice hops off of Arthur "Learned your lesson?" she asked.

Arthur was a bright red now "I have no idea how we are the same nation…" Alice shrugged and smiled "Complete opposites. I'm a girl and I like to have fun. You on the other hand… not so much." She grinned. Francis chuckled in the background

Alice yawned "Well I'm tired…" she grabbed Alfred's hand and she leads him to the bedroom. "Nighty night everyone." The American country laughed happily. Alice turned on the light and saw the time "Wow…. Already 10 p.m."

Alfred hugged her from behind "Are you tired?" Alice nodded. "Mmmm, so am I. The two couple walked to the soft bed. "Here get in…" Alfred did as told and slips in, pulling her in as well. They both cuddled together. Alice closed her eyes and sighed. Alfred watched her sleep; he smiled and gently gave her a soft kiss, as they both fell asleep.

The end.


End file.
